Gimme a Man After Midnight
by Mewkey
Summary: Two-shot. Cartooniverse only because it's BJxLyds. Lydia meets Beetlejuice in a bar after not seeing him for 10 years. Warning: Lyds is probably completely out of character. Rated T for suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

As always, Tim Burton, Nelvana, and Geffen Entertainment own Beetlejuice and all related characters/content. Not me. No suing teh Mewkey please.

This is meant to be a little more...real...I guess you could say. I don't know...I like so I'm going to share it with you.

* * *

Looking out over the bleak bar scene, Lydia sighed. Another boring night in another boring bar. She twirled the olive in her drink and wondered what the normal people in the world were doing. She looked across the bar and did a double take…she could SWEAR she just saw Beetlejuice sitting there. But no, that couldn't be.

Beetlejuice was in the Neitherworld. He couldn't be at the bar. She hadn't even seen him since her 18th birthday, and that was a good 10 years ago. She had gone away to college and he had gone about his business in the Neitherworld.

She finished her martini and hopped down off the stool, intending to go back to her hotel and drown her sorrows in her mini-bar. As she turned to leave a tip her favorite song came on the juke box. It shocked her, because it wasn't exactly the most popular song anymore.

She threw five bucks down on the bar and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna dance, babes?"

She spun around and saw Beetlejuice standing next to her. She was stunned into silence for a minute while he laughed at her shock.

"How can you possibly be here?!" Lydia finally blurted out.

"Funny how you forgot to send me back when you left for college," he said, his eyebrow raised. "I come here all the time. You're the one who's on _my_ territory, babes."

A smile full of mischief played on his lips.

"You wanna dance or not?"

Lydia laughed and accepted his hand. BJ lead her out onto the dance floor.

"I have to say, Beej, you're looking good for a man who's been dead for 600 plus years." He had somehow lost weight (can the dead go on a diet?) and looked like he had actually taken a bath. He looked, if Lydia was honest with herself, absolutely delicious. "What have you been up to?"

"Been looking for someone to haunt the Neitherworld with me. Since you ran off and got all educated it's been pretty boring on my side of the mirror. What are you doing out here?"

"Fresh from an exhibition of my photos at one of the smaller galleries. Thought I'd check out the bar scene before heading back to my hotel."

"Still livin' in that house in Connecticut?"

"Yep."

"Chuck and Delia still giving you grief?"

"No, actually. They moved back to the city and left me the house."

Beetlejuice snorted as he twirled her around.

"Old Chuckie's braving the big, bad city again."

Lydia giggled as BJ dipped her.

"This is just too weird, to run into you in NYC of all places!" Lydia said.

"You know me babes; I'm just full of surprises!"

"Surprises…you know I love them!" Lydia joked.

For the next 3 hours they didn't leave the dance floor except to get a drink. They danced their way through all the best the jukebox had to offer, and some of the worst as well. They even played a little Harry Belafonte for the sake of nostalgia. Before Lydia knew it, it was 3AM and she was pretty drunk. BJ had just played her favorite song again. She flopped onto a bar stool as the song ended and laughed.

"Woo, Beej, you're gonna have to take me home! If I dance much more my back's gonna crack."

"Where are ya staying?"

"Plaza."

"Woo hoo…swanky!"

Beetlejuice went outside to hail a cab as Lydia took care of the tab. BJ came back in and had to catch Lydia, who almost fell as she attempted to exit the club.

"Whoa, Lyds, slow down!"

She just laughed. She caught his hand and pulled him out.

Once in the cab, they talked about old times. Lydia felt better than she had in a long time. Here she was, with her former best friend, having the time of her life. Here was a man who actually understood her. Here was a man who was…starting to look more and more attractive to her as the cab ride went on.

Whether it was the drinks or the pent up and held back emotions of a long lost teenager Lydia could never say for certain, but something made her throw her arms around Beetlejuice and kiss him. Her searching lips encountered no resistance at first, and she felt his snake-like tongue tease hers for a moment. But he soon broke the embrace.

"No."

"Why not, Beej? You can't say you're not thinking it too."

"Well yeah, babes. But…it's not right. You've had a few too many."

"So have you. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

She pressed her body against his and kissed him again. He resisted, trying to push her off. But there was no budging her. Finally, he twined his arms around her and gave in to the desire they both felt.

Too soon they pulled up to the Plaza. Lydia threw what she later found out was a hundred dollar bill in the front seat and threw herself out of the cab.

In the hotel lobby she and BJ couldn't keep their hands off each other. They barely made it into the elevator. A couple that had been waiting made to get in behind them. BJ let go of Lydia long enough to spin his head around and shoot them the most evil of dirty looks. The snakes coming out of his head added a nice touch. The couple elected to wait for another car, and BJ and Lydia were left alone.

BJ kissed and nibbled at Lydia's neck as she fought with his tie and the buttons on his shirt. His hands slid up underneath her suddenly extremely short dress and she moaned into his neck, wrapping her right leg around his waist.

The elevator pinged as they reached her floor. They quickly got themselves together as the doors opened, Lydia's dress resuming its normal length. They very nearly ran down the hall to her room.

She fumbled with her room key as BJ held her from behind and nibbled on her ear. After several minutes frantic work she succeeded in opening the door. She dropped her pocket book and keys on the floor and slammed the door shut. Beetlejuice threw her on the bed and "juiced" her clothes off. She pulled him on top of her as he "juiced" his own clothes into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, Tim Burton, Nelvana, and Geffen Entertainment own Beetlejuice and all related characters/content. Not me. No suing teh Mewkey please.

* * *

"Fuck."

They had forgotten to close the drapes the night before. Bright sunlight poured through the windows. There was a knock at the door.

"Double fuck."

They had also neglected to put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. And housekeeping apparently wanted to clean the room.

Lydia, her hair a rat's nest, fumbled on the floor for something to put on while she shouted for housekeeping to hold on a minute. The only bit of clothing she could lay hands on was a t-shirt that didn't even begin to cover what she needed to cover. She pulled the sheet off the bed and made a makeshift toga.

Lydia told housekeeping she wouldn't be requiring their services and stumbled into the bathroom. The mirror on the door afforded her a view of a groaning Beetlejuice slowly becoming conscious in the puddle of sunlight on the bed. He sat up blinking and caught sight of her in the mirror. Lydia managed a sheepish grin and he dropped his gaze. Lydia felt herself blush and closed the bathroom door.

"Close the drapes!" she called to him, trying to sound normal as she fought off qualms of nausea.

She winced as pain lanced through her head. She heard BJ close the curtains and lay back down. She splashed some cold water on her face and left the bathroom.

"Why in hell did I drink so much…" she sighed as she stumbled back to the bed. She flopped down and Beetlejuice jumped up.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She was suddenly very self conscious.

"Well, I mean…I should be going. You know, lots to do on the other side. Got a lot of scams going right now and…"

His voice trailed off as he looked at the wall behind Lydia's head.

"Oh." She said. "Well…ok, well…you know…look me up sometime…or something."

She rolled over and buried her head in the pillows. She didn't want him to see the tears stinging her eyes. Truth was, no matter how drunk she was the night before, she didn't regret what they had done. It hurt that he seemed to.

Beetlejuice got dressed, and Lydia didn't move from where she lay. She was waging war against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. And thanks to her hangover she was losing miserably. Finally she sat up, her eyes noticeably red.

"Hey listen, BJ, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have…"

"No no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let you do all that. What kind of friend am I anyway?"

He sat down on the bed and pulled his boots on.

"It's just…" Lydia began. "It's just…well hell, I always wanted to do that."

"Erm…wha?" Beetlejuice was stunned.

"Yeah. When I was 12, you were fun. You were exciting. And I lived in BFE, know what I mean? Not much going on around there. But when I got older, well…I fell in love with you. You were the only person who really 'got' me. And you were just as weird as I was, hah hah! I never thought you would ever see me as anything but a little girl, so when I went away to college I decided it was time to cut you loose. And I tried to get over it, but I never did. So last night…it was great. And I don't regret it, but I _am_ sorry I pushed you into it."

Tears coursed down her face. She looked up at him, willing him to say something…ANYTHING…to break this silence now that she had stopped talking.

He crawled up the bed, smiling, and kissed her nose.

Lydia smiled as Beetlejuice folded her into his arms.

"You know, babes, I have the best hangover cure."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Lydia giggled as he began to tickle her. He undid her makeshift toga and threw the sheet over both of them.

"Oh you'll find out." He replied.

Lydia kept giggling until BJ made it incredibly difficult for her to make anything but rough, animalistic noises.

"Oh! Dear GOD…!"

"No need to call me God, babes. I already KNOW I'm good!"

All in all, it hadn't been such a bad night at the bar. And the morning after was so, so sweet.


End file.
